Lástima
by Sz Nite Owl
Summary: Una palabra tan fea como su significado. Lástima. No cabía otra explicación, ellos sentían lástima por él.


_Gente.. hoy aparezco con un one-shot de Teddy. No tengo mucho para decir, lo escribí hace bastante y por muchas razones momentáneas no lo había subido nunca. _

_La semana que viene seguramente actualizo Let There Be Love._

_Agradezco a Gilraen Vardamir por haberlo chequeado._

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Jo Rowling._

* * *

**Lástima.**

El jardín de La Madriguera estaba completamente cubierto de nieve. En los escalones de la puerta, estaba sentado un niño con el cabello de color ceniza. Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. A cualquiera que hubiese visto a aquel pequeño llorar se le rompería el corazón. Aquel niño, sabía mejor que nadie, aunque tuviera sólo diez años, que la gente sentía pena por él. Que daba lástima. Sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar. No tenía ni mamá ni papá, sólo a su abuela que había tratado de ocupar ese vacío que habían dejado ambos, pero no era lo mismo (aunque él no había llegado a conocerlos).

Él no se creía lo que Harry, su padrino, le decía. Que sus padres no estaban, pero que lo cuidaban y que lo harían siempre. Él estaba solo sin estarlo, es decir, tenía personas que lo hacían sentir querido, pero él no compartía lazos de sangre con ellos. La única explicación que le veía a esa aceptación de los Potter y los Weasley se resumía en una palabra. Esa palabra en la que había estado pensando toda la noche anterior y que le daba asco y vergüenza de sí mismo. Una palabra tan fea como su significado. Lástima. No cabía otra explicación, ellos sentían lástima por él.

Él no quería eso. Quería a sus padres. Quería tener una familia como todas las personas que conocía. Quería un padre que fuera cómplice de todas sus bromas, con el que pudiera ir a jugar al quidditch; quería una madre que lo regañara y que lo cubriera de besos y abrazos al llegar a casa. Quería ser normal. Pero nunca lo sería. Todos siempre lo tratarían como a un bicho raro, pero no le dirían nada porque les daría lástima.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Se enjugó apresuradamente las lágrimas que estaban esparcidas por todo su rostro con la manga del suéter Weasley que había recibido de regalo de Navidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Teddy? – dijo Harry apoyando su mano en el hombro del pequeño.

- Nada - mintió, forzando su voz para que no se cortara.

- ¿Nada? ¿Estás seguro? – continuó Harry mientras Ginny se sentaba al otro lado del pequeño, luciendo su tercer embarazo de tan sólo cinco meses.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Teddy.

- ¡Ey! ¡Que tú eres mía! – bromeó Harry haciendo que el pequeño sonriera.

- Sabes que no me puedes hacer elegir, Harry – siguió Ginny pasándole un brazo por los hombros al pequeño - ¿No tienes frío, Ted?

- No, estoy bien – respondió sonriendo triste.

- Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea ¿verdad? – volvió a hablar Ginny.

- Si, lo sé – respondió nuevamente para fijar luego su vista al patio de La Madriguera que estaba cubierto de nieve.

- ¿Extrañas a tu abuela? Porque si es así, ella vendrá en un momento a almorzar con nosotros – se aventuró Harry nervioso.

- No, a la abuela no… – dijo sin mirar a su padrino.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Ginny esta vez - ¿No te diviertes con los niños?

- Si, pero… no tengo ganas de jugar – sonrió triste.

- ¡Pero es Navidad! ¡Deberías ponerte contento! – sonrió Harry abrazándolo por los hombros. - ¿No te gustaron los regalos?

- Si me gustaron, tío – repuso sin cambiar la expresión triste de su rostro.

- ¿Entonces? ¿No nos quieres contar lo que te pasa? – dijo Ginny mirando a su marido, sabiendo los dos lo que sucedía.

- No – respondió.

- De acuerdo. Respetamos tu decisión – Ginny sonrió y le besó la sien.

- Mmm – empezó Harry dudando, dejando que pasaran unos cuantos minutos de silencio. – En realidad, a mi me gustaría saber qué te pasa…

- Harry – lo regañó la pelirroja – Si Teddy no quiere…

- No pasa nada – empezó el pequeño con una sonrisa triste - Es que… es que me hubiese gustado tener padres - soltó. Harry y Ginny se miraron.

- Te entiendo.

- No lo creo, tío. Ustedes tienen una familia… yo no tengo nada – repuso el pequeño aún con la mirada alejada.

- Pero ¿Qué dices? – dijo Ginny abrazándolo fuerte – Tú eres parte de esta familia, Teddy.

- No lo soy – dijo arrugando los ojos para que las lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir, no se notaran.

- Teddy, yo nunca conocí a mis padres tampoco. Ellos, tal como los tuyos, murieron cuando era muy pequeño, ya te lo he contado. Creo que la única familia que tuve y tengo son Ginny, James y Al – miró a su esposa que acariciaba las mejillas de su ahijado – los Weasley, Hermione – hizo una pausa – también perdí a muchas personas que consideraba como mi familia, y entre esas personas estaban tus padres...

- ¿Por qué me dejaron solo? – cortó el pequeño rompiendo a llorar.

- Ellos se fueron luchando por un mundo mejor en el que tú vivieras - dijo Ginny al borde de las lágrimas – Además…

- ¡Ellos murieron y me dejaron solo! ¡No me importa que me hayan dado un mundo mejor! ¡Estoy solo! ¡Yo los quiero tener conmigo! – gritó llorando. – Ellos se fueron… se fueron y no están. Tendrían que estar aquí festejando la Navidad conmigo, yo tendría que estar con ellos, pero no están y nunca lo estarán - miró a Harry y a Ginny que habían quedado de piedra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Ellos murieron, y me dejaron solo…

- No te dejaron solo – soltó Harry – Ellos te dejaron con nosotros y tú eres uno más. Eres como nuestro hijo…

- Pero no lo soy, y ustedes tienen a sus hijos – cortó llorando.

- Pero aunque tengamos a James, a Al y al próximo – sonrió y se tocó la abultada barriga - nunca vas a dejar de ser nuestro Teddy – le dijo Ginny con dulzura.

- ¿Yo les doy lástima? – preguntó separándose del abrazo, poniéndose de pie frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? – lo regañó Harry.

- Yo no soy su hijo, ni siquiera soy de esta familia ¿por qué me tratan así?

- Porque eres de esta familia, Teddy - contestó Harry – ven aquí – dijo para luego abrazarlo.

- Nosotros te queremos mucho, Teddy – siguió Ginny uniéndose al abrazo – Prométenos que nunca más pensarás esa tontería de la lástima...

- Si, tía Gin - se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano una vez roto el abrazo.

- Teddy ¿estás bien? – Preguntó una niña de cabello rubio casi cobrizo, asomándose por la puerta del patio - ¿Por qué lloras?

- No pasa nada, Vic – dijo Teddy negando con la cabeza – Hace frío, vamos adentro…

Se acercó y ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras que Harry y Ginny los miraban sonriendo. El cabello de Teddy ahora era turquesa. Sabían que él estaría bien.

* * *

**Muchas gracias** por haberme leído,

dejen **reviews** para que sepa qué les pareció.

Un beso,

o

o

o

**Sz.**


End file.
